Not a surname, but a name
by valiita
Summary: ONESHOT. Knock knock. ¿Quién es? Su peor pesadilla, y Hermione lo sabe. Un hombre sin nombre y con un apellido maldito. Contiene violencia.


_**Disclaimer:**_ La idea y la crudeza son mías. Las faltas ortográficas también. ¿Todo lo demás? Una tal Rowling o algo así.

**_Summary:_** Knock knock. ¿Quién es? Su peor pesadilla, y Hermione lo sabe. Un hombre sin nombre y con un apellido maldito.

**Advertencia:**

_La historia es violenta y el lenguaje también, así que si no te parece bien no lo leas. Rating M, chicas, yo sólo aviso._

**x·x·x·x·x·x**

**_Not a surname, but a name_**

_por valiita._

**·x·**

Hermione voltea la página del libro que tiene sobre los muslos y suspira. Una comedia satírica de las que le gustan a ella, nada nuevo. Personajes que critican la realidad con conversaciones ácidamente hilarantes, situaciones ridículas y descarnadas, nada nuevo. Nunca le gustaron las novelas románticas así como tampoco cree en cuentos de hadas ni en monstruos que salen de debajo de la cama. La poesía le encanta también, claro. Debe ser retórica y sustancial, profunda e impactante, versos que lleguen directo al tuétano y te dejen sin aire, que te den escalofríos. Nada de sentimentalismos idiotas y frases pomposas, por supuesto, lo aborrece tanto como al pastel de zanahorias y a la injusticia.

Siempre le gustó leer y lo sigue haciendo, pero esa noche, en ese momento en particular no logra conseguir que el Tartufo de Molière la atrape. No se concentra, no se transporta a un mundo tan idílico como irreal, no retiene lo que lee, sólo mira la tinta impresa en el papel y se odia cuando comprende que esa noche, la lectura no es capaz de llenarla. No la tranquiliza.

Sabe que es por el miedo.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que la atraparon y está encerrada en esa mansión, sintió pánico cuando la interceptaron a la salida del callejón Diagon y se desesperó cuando la mantuvieron encerrada en un calabozo por tres días y sus noches sin comunicación alguna con el exterior. Tampoco le agradaron en absoluto todas aquellas veces en que fue golpeada y humillada, castigada y torturada.

Ha pasado por situaciones terribles, pero sabe que es sólo en noches como ésa cuando no es sólo miedo lo que siente, es _terror. _Pánico irracional, siente que todo el cuerpo le tiembla y la mente se le nubla. Quizás debería haberse acostumbrado pues aquello sucede seguido, o a lo mejor no porque no hay forma posible de habituarse a aquel infierno, pero lo cierto es que es el miedo el que bombea su sangre con fuerza cuando quiere dejar de fingir y cierra el libro que nunca distrajo su atención, cuando lo deja reposar sobre la mesita de noche y apaga la lamparilla de gas, cuando todo pareciera estar en penumbras pero en realidad no, no porque es la luna brillante, magnífica y muy llena la que ilumina la habitación con su luz blanca e inmaculada.

Se siente incómoda, el reloj de la pared indica que ya van a ser la una de la madrugada y sinceramente no sabe dónde meter las manos. Se siente ridícula esperando sentada, forzada si simula que duerme, por lo que decide que lo mejor es levantarse y acercarse a la ventana por la que entra la luz lunar, quizás si la mira lo suficiente podrá elevarse y acompañarla en las alturas, en aquel cielo negro nunca demasiado pequeño como para no poder perderse en él. Ser libre, no estaría mal.

Está en esas cavilaciones que se permite sólo para mantener la mente ocupada cuando la puerta se abre a su espalda y deja ingresar la tenue luz que ilumina el pasillo de afuera. Aquella nueva claridad dura poco, sin embargo, porque la puerta se cierra pronto luego de dejar ingresar a su pesadilla corpórea, una figura oscura.

—Estás levantada.

Puede contestar muchas cosas a eso y la ironía siempre se le ha dado estupenda, pero sabe que su insolencia es el boleto de ida a la sala de castigos. La prudencia quizás se le da mejor aún que el sarcasmo, así que guarda silencio sin voltearse todavía.

—Me gusta que lo estés pues así no hay preámbulos de ningún tipo, sabes que los odio. —se está acercando a ella por la espalda, lo sabe porque siente su voz cadenciosa cada vez más próxima. El sonido sordo de su capa cayendo al suelo en mitad de la habitación es lo único que se escucha en aquel último segundo que le toma posicionarse tras ella, agresivamente cerca pero sin tocarla todavía. Aunque no lo ve, sabe que la sonrisa que está esbozando es ofensiva y morbosa— Pero mentiría si dijera que no me excita más meterme a tu cama mientras duermes.

Es frío, lo que recorre su columna. Es miedo, lo que la hace temblar. Es asco, lo que le provoca las ganas de gritar.

Debe cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes cuando él apega insolentemente su cadera contra ella, cuando toma mechones de largo cabello castaño y los acerca a su nariz para olorosarlos, cuando le aparta el pelo para hundir su rubia cabeza en su cuello y cuando lo lame, cuando lo muerde poco gentilmente. Se revuelve al sentir que la otra mano de él sube por su costado y se asenta en su seno izquierdo, pero su reticencia no hace sino incrementar la rudeza de él y aprieta tanto su mano que la hace soltar un gemido de dolor. El rubio suelta un gruñido de satisfacción y la voltea rápidamente, lanzándose a su boca con violencia. No la besa. La muerde, la lame, la exprime y la lastima. Sus manos, grandes y frías, suben por sus piernas y levantan el camisón, las cierra con fuerza sobre su trasero y la presiona tanto contra él que duele, duele la erección que se clava contra su vientre.

Es un intento desesperado cuando muerde su labio inferior con toda la fuerza que le da la mandíbula, piensa que se lo ha arrancado y el alarido de dolor no hace más que afirmarlo. Con aquella distracción consigue apartarlo un poco, lo suficiente para poder alejarse en dirección a la puerta lo más rápido que le dan las piernas. Quizás habría llegado de no ser porque él la retiene tomándola de la muñeca, apretando tanto que Hermione casi siente cómo se le trizan los huesos.

No sabe cuándo ha comenzado a llorar, pero sí sabe que una vez que ha empezado, no es capaz de detenerse.

Intenta darle una patada pero no le atina, trata de liberar su brazo pero los dedos del rubio se cierran como los colmillos de una serpiente en torno a su muñeca, y finalmente consigue propinarle un golpe en la cara que aunque dado con la zurda, le ha salido fuerte.

—¡Cómo te atreves, puta sangre sucia!

Se lo ve venir, el golpe. Lo que sí no esperaba fue la fuerza con la que la agredió. Su cabeza completa se voltea con la fuerza del manotazo que recibe en la mejilla y cae al suelo, temblorosa y con más miedo del que ha sentido en semanas. Retrocede arrastrándose cada paso que avanza él, y las lágrimas desbordantes ya no son algo que pueda controlar.

—Por favor… por favor no… —ruega, y siente punzadas de dolor en la boca cuando lo hace. El golpe recibido le ha roto los labios y sangra. Le encantaría pensar que una boca partida será todo su castigo, pero sabe que no hay nada más alejado de la realidad cuando lo mira a la cara y ve su barbilla cubierta con la sangre que escurre de sus labios (los que ella ha mordido), cuando ve la mejilla enrojecida que ha golpeado y cuando se detiene en sus ojos, grises, letales y salvajes, mirándola enloquecidos e inclementes. Ha despertado a la bestia.

—Si antes pensaba tener un poco de misericordia contigo, impura asquerosa, ten por seguro que ya descarté totalmente la idea. —dice mientras se desabrocha la camisa con brusquedad, revelando una piel blanca que destaca en la oscuridad y se perfila contra la luz de la luna— Voy a hacer de ésta la experiencia más dolorosa de toda tu vida.

—Por favor, te lo ruego… cualquier cosa pero esto no, no… ya no aguanto más… —solloza, inerme e impotente, pero él no hace caso y se quita con brío el cinturón del pantalón. De pronto se siente explotar y chilla con rabia, una rabia acumulada desde hace bastante— ¡Déjame tranquila de una puta vez, animal! ¡Por qué a mí! ¡Por qué a mí, habiendo tantas sangres sucias de donde escoger!

Malfoy se agacha y se recuesta pesadamente sobre ella, ya el buen humor parece haber regresado pues sonríe con crueldad cuando atrapa sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y la inmoviliza contra el suelo, colando una pierna entre las suyas.

—Porque eres la mejor amiga del inepto de Potter y la única con un orgullo y dignidad tan grandes que lo único que me provocas es un deseo de hacerte sufrir hasta lo inimaginable. Porque eres la peor de las escorias y no puedo permitir que creas que estás a nuestra altura. Deberías agradecer el hecho de que te permito mirarme a los ojos, Granger. —aunque sabe que lo lamentará después, siente tanta repulsión en ese momento que no puede evitar escupirle en el rostro. Las facciones del rubio se fruncen y se limpia con una mano, que luego lleva a su mandíbula y la aprieta hasta hacer que Hermione gima de dolor. Luego vuelve a besarla rabiosamente, y la castaña cree que se ahogará de un momento a otro si aquella lengua sigue hurgando tan profundamente en su boca— Y porque tu insoportable carácter y rebeldía me pone caliente. —le susurra con lascivia en el oído, moviendo su cadera circularmente contra la de ella y apagando sus espasmos de reticencia— Muy caliente.

Hermione sigue arqueándose con furia cuando él sube su camisón y comienza a morder sus pezones, llorando a viva voz. No sabe cómo pero consigue alzarse y volver a morderle el labio, agarrando un poco de nariz también. Malfoy chilla y ella lo patea como puede; siente que podría morir de felicidad cuando él se levanta y camina en dirección a la capa que ha dejado tirada rato atrás. _Se va, quizás va a irse._

Ojalá se fuera. No lo hace.

Rebusca en los bolsillos y saca su varita, con la que apunta el cuerpo maltratado de Hermione en el suelo y lo último que ve la castaña antes de que la golpee el rayo verde son los ojos grises de Malfoy brillando con intensidad bestial, con furia enfermiza e incontrolable. Es un mortífago y deberían darle un premio a la estupidez por atreverse a desafiarlo.

—_¡Crucio! _

Es un dolor imposible de describir. Es que no puede. Ha recibido aquella maldición en otras ocasiones pero pareciera que cada vez es peor que la anterior. La sangre llamea y se cristaliza en las venas, los músculos se desgarran fibra por fibra, los huesos se resquebrajan uno a uno, jamás partiéndose por completo pues eso significaría una culminación muy pronta del dolor. No es rápido y letal como el Avada Kedavra, el Cruciatus es lento y desquiciante como la peor de las torturas chinas. En realidad dan ganas de recibir la maldición asesina para dejar atrás ese sufrimiento perpetuo.

Hermione convulsiona en el suelo y grita como nunca, siente que le arrancan la piel a jirones y lo único que desea es salirse de su propio cuerpo. Los oídos le pitan, la mandíbula le cruje de tanto que la aprieta y sencillamente no es capaz de abrir los ojos. Cuando está rayando el umbral de la locura termina todo, tan de improvisto como llegó.

Lo que sigue a continuación ocurre rápido. El rubio se quita los pantalones y no le saca, _rompe_ su camisón con tanta ira que aunque pudiera, Hermione ya no se atrevería a hacer nada. La penetra sin piedad y con cada embestida siente que se quiebra un poco más algo dentro de ella. No tiene consideración, la palabra no existe en su vocabulario. Desgarra su interior con cada estocada, Hermione podría hasta jurar que está sangrando. El helado y duro suelo de piedra tampoco ayuda en absoluto. Aquello lleva ocurriendo sistemáticamente desde hace varios meses, y aunque sabe que si se relaja duele menos, su orgullo (bien lo recalcó el malnacido) es demasiado grande y no puede permitirse el quedarse sin hacer nada. Siempre lucha, siempre, en mayor o menor medida. Esta vez, sin embargo, la batalla le valió una consecuencia peor y en este momento su cuerpo está tan debilitado y dolorido que es imposible reunir más fuerzas para ejercer resistencia.

A pesar de que no se inmuta mientras él profana su cuerpo, recibe de todas formas un par de golpes que la atontan un poco más. Ojalá le diera uno tan fuerte que la dejara inconsciente.

Ya no llora.

Y entonces termina. La risa del rubio es cruel y su lengua es áspera cuando lame obscenamente desde su quijada hasta la sien, pero Hermione ni siquiera se molesta en apartar la cara para alejarse. Tampoco cuando él choca sus labios duros y fríos con los de ella en lo que podría ser un beso pero que sólo es otra forma de agresión. Tan brusca y violenta como el peor de los golpes.

—Buen polvo, perra. Mañana pienso volver así que no te duermas, ¿sí? —su sonrisa es tan lasciva que Hermione siente ganas de vomitarle en el rostro. Se aguanta— Y para que aprendas que siempre, _siempre_ tu irreverencia será castigada.

Aprieta sus mejillas y le alza el rostro, pareciera que va a besarla de nuevo pero no, saca aquella lengua de serpiente que Hermione juraría es bífida (y miraría con mayor atención si no se sintiera tan terriblemente mal) y le da un lametón en los labios, para luego volver a sonreír y ponerse _finalmente_ en pie. Se pone la camisa y mientras la abotona hace una mueca al ver la sangre reseca que hay en ella, se toca la herida en su rostro pero no se preocupa mucho; nada que un simple hechizo sanador no pueda arreglar.

Es eterno, el tiempo que tarde en terminar de vestirse e irse. Al menos para Hermione. Se va llevándose consigo parte de aquel frío desgarrador que la castaña siente siempre en aquella mansión, un frío que la cala hasta los huesos y en ocasiones no la deja ni dormir. Es lo que tiene dormir en el ala subterránea de aquella fortaleza. Extraordinario, que tenga una pieza para ella sola, aunque Hermione no lo encuentra particularmente anormal pues sabe cuál es el propósito de mantenerla aislada del resto. Especialmente durante las noches.

Aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, pero ni aun con toda la frustración e impotencia que siente se permite gritar o patalear. Se queda tirada allí, sobre el piso frío en medio de la habitación y cierra los ojos dejándose ir, sin saber si pasaron cinco, veinte o sesenta minutos cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse con un chasquido y ruido de pesados goznes. Mira como puede en aquella dirección y es la luz del pasillo la que golpea una cabellera rubia, la que le muestra una silueta alta, elegante e imponente recortándose en el umbral, la que le permite ver el brillo de unos ojos grises y fríos, iracundos a contraluz. Su primera reacción es encogerse sobre sí misma, temblando de miedo sin poder controlarse, mientras el rubio entra y cierra la puerta a su espalda, caminando hacia ella con pasos rotundos.

La seguridad le dura poco, a medida que se acerca más.

—Hermione…

Suena como el lamento de un fénix. Como el llanto de las sirenas del lago. Aquella voz suena quebrada como las hojas en otoño, rota como los trozos de un corazón partido.

Sintiendo que le patean el estómago con cada paso que da, Draco se arrodilla junto a Hermione y acuna su cuerpo desnudo contra él. La cubre con su capa, la abraza y acaricia con delicadeza, una mano subiendo y bajando lánguidamente por su espalda y la otra enterrada en el espeso cabello castaño. Cada tanto besa los nudos de su pelo y susurra una letanía interminable e ininterrumpida de _losientolosientolosiento…_

A pesar de sus disculpas, lo que tranquiliza a Hermione es su contacto. Saberse rodeada por él, por su fortaleza, sentirse protegida. Ama sentirse protegida y no se siente disminuida o débil si esa protección involucra aquellos brazos envolviéndola y ese pecho confortándola. Apenas oye lo que dice, sólo escucha su voz y se siente segura como no se ha sentido en toda la noche. Y en ese momento si que sí, sí se deja ir y siente que flota en medio de toda aquella nueva calidez, de aquel aroma tan característico y que tiene el extraño efecto de calmarla como no lo ha hecho ningún hechizo antes. Sabe que ninguno lo hará tampoco. Draco roza con cuidado su mejilla en una caricia levísima que hace que Hermione se acurruque más contra su cuerpo; el rubio estrecha su abrazo y ella piensa simplemente que así podría morirse y no le importaría. Moriría feliz.

Nuevamente pierde el sentido del tiempo y no sabe si fueron minutos u horas, pero cuando Draco cree que ya los ánimos se han calmado la toma en brazos y la lleva lento y cuidadoso, como si fuera cargando el tesoro más frágil sobre la Tierra, a la cama que se emplaza más allá, frente a la ventana por la que la luna nunca ha dejado de iluminar. Arregla su camisón desgarrado y la ayuda a ponérselo, luego se acuesta en la cama junto a ella y no pierde tiempo para abrazarla y acercarla a su cuerpo de nuevo. No puede evitarlo. Draco necesita su contacto, demanda sentir su figura pequeña y delicada contra la suya fuerte, es imperioso asegurarse de que está con él y no irá a ninguna parte, cuidarla como no ha cuidado a nadie en toda su vida. Hermione se ha convertido en su cable a tierra, alguien que lo hizo volver a sentir, lo volvió humano nuevamente luego de un período de comportamientos bestiales que parecía no tener fin. Ahora, viéndola así, siente que se muere un poco más cada segundo que pasa sin tocarla, sin demostrarle lo agradecido que está con ella y lo miserable que se siente cuando la ve en aquel estado.

Muere más al ser conciente de que su silencio es el martirio de ella. Su pasividad y cobardía son las que la tienen allí, sufriendo aquella vejación cada noche. Draco no aguanta más y se odia a sí mismo tanto como no ha odiado a nadie en su vida. O bueno, a _casi_ nadie.

Se percata de la sangre seca en su boca y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no apretar los puños, así que sólo saca su varita y hace aparecer un cuenco con un paño y poción sanadora de efecto rápido. La ayuda a sentarse en la cama e intenta ignorar las pequeñas muecas de dolor que hace mientras se incorpora. Unta las heridas de su rostro con cuidado de no presionar muy fuerte, la piel se regenera en un par de segundos y queda tan tersa como siempre ha sido. Ahora va a encargarse de la rotura de su labio y la rabia vuelve a atosigarlo cuando la ve fruncir su rostro, adolorida. Sabe que aquella noche fue brutal y vuelve a odiarse.

—Perdón.

Es un murmullo, casi un susurro el que le pone fin al silencio. Draco continúa concentrado en su labor pero Hermione lo conoce bien y se da cuenta de que sus ojos se han apagado como pocas veces. Su voz suena atormentada y es ella misma quien se acongoja, intentando sonreír a pesar de los pequeños destellos de dolor en su boca.

—No eres precisamente tú quien tiene que disculparse.

—Sí soy. Esto es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. Perdón.

Vaya que está atormentado. Ha dejado caer el brazo con el paño sobre la cama y su mirada se encuentra perdida en la lana deshilachada de la manta. La castaña hace un esfuerzo a pesar de su agotamiento y le alza el rostro hasta hacer que sus ojos se encuentren, intentando armar una expresión resuelta y dura que flaquea cuando hace contacto con el gris apagado de las orbes del rubio, que se ven mucho más oscuros en ese momento por la poca luz que los rodea. Su mirada, su ceño afligido, la postura de su boca, todo en él indica que realmente se siente responsable de eso y que lo siente, que lo siente mucho.

—No, no lo es. Tú no tienes la culpa en absoluto de que tu padre sea un cabrón. No puedes hacer nada para cambiar su conducta así que deja de martirizarte.

—Sí está en mis manos hacer algo, Hermione, siempre he podido hacerlo. No puedo cambiarlo a él, pero podría evitar que deje de hacerte daño a ti. Podría detener toda esta mierda ya mismo pero… —aprieta su mandíbula tanto que la muchacha juraría que los dientes van a partírsele. También cierra los ojos con fuerza y se permite un segundo en el que deja que la frustración lo recorra hasta envenenarlo de impotencia— Soy un cobarde, soy un jodido cobarde. Eso es lo que pasa.

—¡No lo eres, no lo eres en absoluto! —Hermione no puede evitar alterarse cuando él se pone así de irracional. Como si de veras pudiera impedir que el cerdo de su padre se siguiera aprovechando de ella. Todo aquello va más allá de lo que ellos, impulsivos aunque jóvenes e inexperimentados, son capaces de manejar— Draco, es completamente imposible que desafíes a tu padre y salgas bien parado. Sé que tienes habilidades, muchas, pero estamos hablando de la mano derecha de Voldemort. Es simplemente que… no puedes controlarlo, Draco, no puedes. —él ha vuelto a voltear su rostro pero la castaña no se rinde y, tenaz, vuelve a hacer que la mire. Cree ver lágrimas de rabia asomándose por los ojos de plomo y ella misma siente los suyos aguarse— Yo nunca te he pedido que hagas nada, ni lo haría tampoco.

—Yo tampoco te he pedido que te sacrifiques así.

—¿Realmente crees que tengo otra opción? —suelta una risa seca, para nada divertida— Aquí soy sólo servidumbre y si tu papá me quiere no soy nadie para llevarle la contra. Recuerda que valgo menos que la mugre de su zapato.

Aunque Hermione intenta esbozar una sonrisa irónica, el comentario no le hace gracia a Draco. Nada de gracia. Murmura una retahíla imposible de insultos y a ratos parece que la furia lo domina, su ceño fruncido y los músculos faciales tensos por completo. Por acto reflejo, la castaña se muerde el labio y debe ahogar un quejido de dolor para que Draco no se altere más; se acerca a él con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que la compliquen más y alza su mano delicada para trazar caricias distraídas en la piel nívea y contraída de su frente. Un par de segundos bastan para relajarlo, su mano ahora se desliza por su mejilla y roza deliberadamente la comisura de sus labios, sus dedos perfilan la línea de su fuerte mandíbula y caen hasta el mentón, sosteniéndolo. Se acerca lento, pausado, tanteando su reacción, mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios; él se queda quieto y Hermione alcanza su boca por fin, cerrando los ojos al primer contacto.

Es increíble, el hormigueo que se extiende desde sus labios hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies cuando lo besa. Las ideas se desordenan, el mundo se deshace y luego se reconstruye mucho más hermoso, optimista y colorido, menos hostil. No tan descarnado. Los labios de ese Malfoy son suaves y gentiles, intensos y cuidadosos en exacta proporción, no ásperos y fríos como los del otro, su progenitor. Entreabre la boca y es sublime el momento en el que rozan cadenciosamente sus lenguas, la onda expansiva de calor que recorre a Hermione derrite incluso el frío crónico que la envuelve constantemente en aquella mansión, el que se acrecienta en la presencia de un Malfoy, el que se esfuma frente al otro. Comparten el apellido, es el nombre y el hombre lo que hacen la diferencia.

Lucius es agrio como la leche vencida.

Draco es dulce como la mermelada de mora y Hermione cree que a esas alturas le resultaría totalmente imposible despegarse de su boca. O eso cree.

El muchacho está obnubilado de sensaciones y para él no debería haber diferencia alguna en la reacción de la chica cuando la abraza con más fuerza, demandante como siempre ha sido. Pero sí la hay porque Hermione conserva vestigios de la poderosa maldición a la que fue sometida y el beso se rompe con un gritito de dolor punzante, ha sentido que revive con un latigazo todos esos segundos de sufrimiento perpetuo.

Draco se aleja y lo primero que se traduce en su rostro es preocupación, luego aquella expresión se lava y es reemplazada por nueva ira, quince veces más intensa que antes.

—¿Qué te ha hecho hoy?

—Lo de siempre.

Le rehúye los ojos. Le rehúye todo el rostro, le muestra su perfil. Él insiste.

—Qué más.

Sigue sin mirarlo. Sabe que si lo hace, esos ojos imposiblemente grises le traducirán hasta el alma y la dejarán en nada. No en blanco, sino en nada. Porque en blanco sería que no encuentra palabras para hablar, en nada significa que ya se las arrancó todas. Vocales y consonantes por igual.

—Nada.

—Dime. ¡Por qué te lo callas!

—Porque pretendo evitar que producto de tu irracional descontrol hagas algo que acarreará consecuencias. Graves consecuencias, si debo especificar.

—A la mierda con mi irracionalidad y mi descontrol. Y a la mierda las consecuencias. Dime qué te hizo ese cabrón- ¡y mírame de una vez!

No lo mira precisamente porque quiere, sino porque esta vez es él quien la toma del mentón y le gira el rostro. El efecto es tan inmediato como el de la poción curativa.

—Un _Crucio_. —murmura, quizás si lo dice bajo no le impacte tanto. A todas luces no funciona, así que es completamente sincera— Fue peor que otras veces. O eso me pareció a mí.

Si el hecho de que Draco se levante de la cama como un huracán no basta para sobresaltarla, sí lo hace el que comience a pasearse como león enjaulado por todo el cuarto, pateando el armario de la esquina en ocasiones, golpeando a puño cerrado la pared en otras. _Hijo de_ _puta_, sisea. _Cabrón de mierda_. Es que verdadera, lisa y llanamente es un

—Hijo de puta. Lo aborrezco, ¡es un jodido infeliz!

Se lleva las manos al refulgente cabello rubio y se lo tira, desesperado y tratando de comprender desde cuándo su mundo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Quizás desde que comenzó la guerra. Se pregunta cuándo acabará por romperse y se caerá a pedazos. Quizás a la noche siguiente, si sigue permitiendo que todo aquello continúe ocurriendo.

Es un impulso, cuando coge la capa que había dejado antes sobre la cama y se dirige a la puerta con zancadas poderosas. Está a punto de abrirla cuando el aún frágil cuerpo de Hermione se interpone en su camino. Se la ve extenuada, aunque eso sería sólo apreciable en las piernas que le flaquean un poco y las mejillas sonrosadas, pues sus grandes ojos castaños conservan el mismo vigor de siempre cuando lo mira intenso, sin pestañear.

—Qué haces.

—Voy a matarlo. Tan simple como eso.

—No vas a ninguna parte.

—Apártate, Hermione, o deberé moverte yo.

—Ya te dije que de aquí no sales. No pienso consentir que cometas una estupidez como esa, Draco, ni se te ocurra.

—¡Hermione no estoy bromeando, sal de ahí ahora! —brama él, pero la chica permanece estática, con los brazos estirados bloqueando toda la salida y la mirada desafiante. Draco se altera más por segundos— Esto es en serio, te juro que es en serio. Es la única forma de terminar con todo de una vez, de una puta vez y para siempre.

—No es… —duda frente a él. Una parte –importantísima e influyente– de ella sabe que tiene razón, que ésa es verdaderamente la única salida; la otra lo refuta simplemente porque… porque así tiene que ser. Porque ella no es asesina y tampoco va a consentir que él se ensucie las manos— No es la única opción.

—¡Dime otra entonces! ¡Dime otra porque yo no lo soporto más! —no tiene que repetirlo una tercera vez para que Hermione sepa que habla en serio. La voz se le quiebra de frustración, coraje e impotencia y la castaña lo entiende, lo entiende porque ella se siente de la misma forma. Vejada, atropellada, utilizada. Es una _cosa_ de la que se deshacen cuando les da la gana.

Hermione voltea el rostro y el nudo en su garganta cede, uno, dos, tres y cuatro grandes lagrimones corren cuesta abajo por su rostro.

—Yo tampoco.

Es un susurro estrangulado. Aprieta los labios porque no quiere quebrarse, precisamente no quiere llorar en ese momento porque debe ser fuerte como siempre lo ha sido y salir adelante, como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero entonces Draco se acerca a ella y toma su rostro delicado entre sus manos, le limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares y la mira con aquellos ojos grises agotados. No puede evitarlo, el desplomarse. Él ha limpiado sus lágrimas pero son muchas más las que acuden a sus ojos, desbordándose por ellos con inquietante facilidad. Llora en silencio.

—Entonces déjame salir, déjame ir a buscarlo. Déjame terminar con esto que te hace tanto daño como a mí mismo. Déjame, por favor, salir y enmendar todos mis errores… déjame dejar de ser el cobarde que soy. —tiene la voz ronca, el flequillo le cae sobre la frente, apenas pestañea y la luz de la luna ilumina la lágrima que le resbala veloz por la mejilla y que él no pretende ocultar— Permíteme dejar de ser un puto infeliz que se escapa de todos sus problemas. Déjame demostrarte que soy mucho más que eso, mucho más que un despreciable… Malfoy.

De todas las veces que en el pasado Draco despotricó contra impuros, traidores a la sangre y mestizos, de todas las veces en que se pavoneó por tener más clase y dinero que el resto, de todas las veces que dijo "Weasley" como si el sólo hecho de pronunciar la palabra le provocara comezón en los labios, de todas aquellas veces, Hermione nunca lo escuchó pronunciar un apellido con tanta repulsión y asco. Y definitivamente _nunca_ pensó que las nauseas se las fuera a provocar el suyo propio.

La muchacha se conmueve, siente rabia y pena a partes iguales y se le hace un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando se alza en puntillas de pies y lo abraza con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello.

—No hay nada que demostrar —susurra con los ojos cerrados—, nada.

—Hermione…

—Sssshhh… no tienes que probarme absolutamente nada. —juega con los dedos entre el pelo rubio, casi dorado, buscando tranquilizarlo— Ni a mi ni a ti mismo. —sabe que lo que lo atormenta es lo último, lo del final. Él mismo se cree un miembro más de aquella pérfida familia, se siente marcado por un apellido y sangre malditos. Busca ser fehaciente y determinante en sus palabras así que se aleja –sólo un poco– y sostiene su rostro entre las manos, descubriendo unos ojos nublados, empañados y casi carentes de brillo.

A lo largo de todos esos meses, ha visto a Draco en muchos y muy diversos estados de ánimo. Enojado, alegre, frustrado, divertido, burlón, cabreado, triste, rabioso y mortal. Lo ha visto riendo, peleando y despotricando contra el mundo, cantando y bromeando, de mil formas, pero nunca jamás llorando como en ese momento.

Doliente, opaco, vencido, Draco.

—Mírate. No eres un Malfoy como tu padre ni un Black como tu madre o tu tía. —aparta los mechones rebeldes que buscan ocultar sus ojos, ojos que él cierra fuertemente, vulnerable como pocas veces— Cuando te miro no veo a una familia, te veo a ti. Eres Draco… eres sólo Draco.

No hace falta decir más.

Y aunque hiciera, Hermione se encarga de ahuyentar sus miedos con un beso que estila dulzura a gotas. Un dulce que opaca en parte el resabio amargo que siente el rubio en el comienzo de la garganta, pero que jamás se va del todo. La aprieta contra sí, cierra los ojos suavemente esta vez y profundiza un poco más el beso, sutil y lánguido porque de otra forma se siente brusco. Le gusta que Hermione se presione sobre su cuerpo, le gusta sentirla en su boca, le gusta que se preocupe por él en momentos en que es ella quien debería estar destrozada, le gusta ella y su fortaleza.

—De verdad, en serio lo siento. —murmura una vez se separan. Es repetitivo y tozudo y es Draco, después de todo. No es capaz de aceptar que ella no le reproche nada.

Y ella sabe que en esa ocasión de nada servirá que vuelva a insistir en que no es su culpa, así que asiente con la cabeza, aceptando su disculpa.

—Soy capaz de seguir aguantando todo esto mientras te siga teniendo conmigo. Mientras vengas aquí siempre después de que se vaya él.

Le gusta.

Le gusta y la quiere, por eso ha tomado una resolución irrevocable. Sencillamente, esa noche fue el acabose.

Quien asiente ahora es Draco y es una promesa, ambos lo saben. Una promesa que dice a gritos que después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol. Luego del caos, la paz. Aunque la tormenta sea realmente una tempestad.

Tempestad que acabará a manos de Draco, pues va matar a Lucius Malfoy y nada de lo que diga Hermione lo hará cambiar de opinión. Están en una guerra, claro, y deben aguantar muchos atropellos, por supuesto, pero si Lucius abusa una vez más de Hermione y _bajo mi mismo techo, _sabe que se volverá loco. Así que es mejor arrancar el problema de raíz. El padre a manos del hijo. Cree que es solemne.

—¿Va a venir mañana?

—…Sí. Mañana sí.

—A lo mejor no llega.

—A lo mejor, no creo. Ojalá.

Esa vez, cuando la castaña alza la vista y lo mira, ve en aquellos ojos grises una nueva expresión. Confiada y resoluta, determinante. No sabe qué es pero tanta decisión la asusta, en especial si viene acompañada de una media sonrisa misteriosa, con dobles intenciones. Sea lo que sea, vaticina que no va a ser muy bueno pero se resigna, suspira y claudica. Que sea lo que tenga que ser, a fin de cuentas. Si ya sufren, qué importa sufrir un poco más.

—Todo este infierno se acabará pronto. Te lo prometo.

A Hermione le fascinan las novelas de todo tipo. Policíacas, humorísticas, de misterio, el drama. Nunca se sintió inclinada por las románticas, sin embargo. Mucho melodrama, mucho llanto y un final imposiblemente feliz. Siempre. Pero a pesar de toda su reticencia, en ocasiones le gustaría que su vida no contuviera tanta tragedia. Le gustaría saber que todo acabará de buena forma, con un _y vivieron felices para siempre. _El príncipe azul matando al dragón que custodia y mantiene prisionera a la princesa.

Su vida como un cuento de hadas, aunque no le guste leerlos.

**x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x**

_Pueden cerrar la boca ya mismo. Sí, a mí también me sorprende este one shot. Salió de la nada, como un capricho luego de leer una historia parecida pero que no me satisfizo lo suficiente. Pensé que podría hacerlo mejor y aquí estoy, esperando sus reviews para saber si logré mi cometido o no._

_He escrito cosas trágicas pero a nivel de fanfic ninguna, así que sentía que era mi deber hacerlo alguna vez. Y no es que termine horrorosamente mal -es sólo un final abierto y un tanto amargo-, pero el principio sí fue algo crudo y sádico, para qué negarlo. ¡Pero eh, conste que avisé! Y bueno, ya dije que tenía que hacer la prueba y ver cómo me salía.. iba bien encaminada al principio y espero que el final no haya quedado demasiado meloso. Igual, a mí me gustó bastante escribirlo y me parece que quedó, si no magnífico, al menos decente. _

_No espero ni por asomo los casi cientos de reviews que le llegaron a mi otro one shot (Las ansias...), porque esos sí que me sorprendieron, pero me parece que varias decenas de comentarios podrían bastar. Podrían, a lo mejor. Hablo en condicional. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado, ojalá me lo hagan saber. Me han dicho por ahí que los reviews te hacen más alta y te quitan el acné. Prueben y díganme si es verdad ;)_

_Saludos a todas y gracias, gracias por leer. Esta travesía no se hace en solitario (:_

_**.valiita**_


End file.
